After the war
by arissaprincess321
Summary: A cute little ONE-SHOT of how Percy may have spent the days after the war with Kronos. PERCABETH guarantied.


**Paul's POV**

After the war I supposedly help fought a bit. Sally and I went to my stepson's camp.

I stayed in my Prius because sally insisted.

Waiting for Percy didn't take long anyways. He hopped in and we drove off.

We, Sally and I decided to eat out for dinner because we weren't able to celebrate Percy's birthday and we agreed that saving Olympus calls for a celebration of our own. But Percy just wanted to stay home, I guess beating up your grandfather who is the king of titans does make you really tired so we went to the apartment instead.

When we reached our unit Percy collapsed on the couch snoring happily. Sally explained he gets more tired because of his Achilles curse.

Sally baked a three large blue cakes and made some blue lasagna, got some blue cherry coke, baked her famous blue cookies, bought some blue candies from a candy store near buy and got some blue ice cream while she finally convinced Percy to clean up and sleep on his bed since it's more comfortable than the couch.

She made a few IMs which were Iris messages. The goddess of the rainbow makes them, cool huh?

I then woke Percy up and tell him to come to the living room since I heard our doorbell ring a couple of times.

I led him out into our dark living room. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled as he flicked the light on.

There were about 12 or so people here. Luckily our living room was big enough. We changed unit a while back and we now have more leg room.

I recognized only one or two people. There was that Nico, son of Hades. I met him at Percy's party last year and Tyson, Percy's half-brother.

Percy was surprised. He went to his mother.

"Mom, you invited everyone?"

"Well most of them, Percy. the ones that could come. Turns out the others came home and only a few decided to stay year round. We know your birthday already passed but it doesn't mean we can't have a late celebration"

Percy gave sally a hug and began to mingle with everyone. I noticed sally had put some party decorations up. How she did that in such a short time I had no Idea.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

I came to open it.

There stood a man with an aviators helmet and a women who must be his wife. There were also two little boys and a Blonde girl about the age of Percy. She had curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Hello, good evening." I greeted.

"Hello, We're here for Percy..." Spoke the blonde young lady.

"Ah, yes. In the living room." I said. hmm she wasn't wearing an orange T-shirt like the others. She must be mortal.

I followed them in and Percy quickly came over and greeted them.

Percy's POV

I saw the chases come in and I hurriedly went to my Wise Girl.

Before I got to kiss her hello, I remembered that the others-our parents- Didn't know that we were dating yet so I settled for a friendly hug.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Chase."

"Percy!" Bobby and Matthew yelled engulfing me in a big hug. Annabeth stood beside me smiling.

"Hello Percy." Ms. Chase greeted.

I was already happy with the stolls and Clarisse and Thalia and Grover, Tyson, Nico and a few others here but with my Annabeth, It just felt more complete.

Annabeth eyed me.

I knew she hasn't told her folks yet either. "How are you?" Mr. chase asked.

"I'm fine sir. Alive, thank the gods!" I said. Everyone chuckled.

So yeah everyone's attention's on me. Mom smiled and went to entertain Annabeth's parents.

It was then silent. I turned to everyone. Thalia and Nico shot me a look. Everyone else was waiting. I guess they figured out the not-telling-our-parents-that-we're-dating thing.

Mom looked at us and so did the other adults.

I bet they were wondering what the others were standing there for.

Annabeth and I exchanged a look. She nodded and gave me an assuring smile.

I gave her a look that clearly said why do I have to tell them?.

She then glared at me. I in turn glared back.

I was aware that everyone was looking at us still waiting. I had a silent conversation with Annabeth. We'd tell them together.

Before I was able to say something, someone was knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." I said. heading towards the hall leading to the door. Annabeth followed me, we were both glad to find an escape for a while.

I opened the door and there stood...my dad. Khaki pants, fisherman hat and all. Annabeth and I bowed.

"Lord Poseidon." We said. "Annabeth" He greeted her. "And Percy, my boy!" He engulfed me in a hug. I was surprised but I eventually hugged back.

"Dad, What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard there was a late birthday celebration of a certain savior of Olympus and I don't think I should miss it."

I smiled and told him dad led the way to the living room. Annabeth held my hand. I looked at her and quickly kissed her lips before we turned to the living room. Everyone was bowing.

"Well is this not a party?" Dad asked and everyone straightened up.

A few shrugged and Travis turned on the music. A few danced and some people got some cookies from a table in the side. Sweet, mom baked blue cookies!

Dad went to mom.

Paul looked up in awe. He was still getting used to the whole Greek thing.

Dad called me and annabeth forward.

"Well Percy, Annabeth was there something you'd like to tell your parents?" Dad said, he had an amused twinkle in his eye.

"You knew?" I asked quietly.

"Of coarse. News travels fast in camp." He said, oddly not angry.

Our parents became interested in us.

"Wait." Paul said. "Annabeth's a demigod too?"

"Yes." I said. Oh that'[s right I didn't introduce her yet.

Annabeth took out her hand. "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena goddess of battle strategy." She said as Paul shook her hand. "Architect of Olympus." I added and Annabeth smiled at me.

"Girlfriend of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." She said straight forward. I gaped at her.

Wait for a minute...

"Ahhhhh!" Mom squealed catching the attention of everyone.

"Oh dears I'm so happy for you!" she hugged Annabeth and I.

"Thanks." We said then we turned to Annabeth's dad.

He just smiled and said. "That's wonderful!"

I turned to dad- Poseidon I mean.

"So...You don't mind?" I said.

He shook his head.

"Even if I'm your rival's daughter?" Annabeth added.

"Well, You're a wonderful person and you keep Percy happy. Besides, If I approve, that would get Athena more annoyed so It's a win for everyone. You two have my blessing."

I grinned. "Thank gods!" I said finally not able to hold it. I took Annabeth in my arms and Kissed her in front of everyone.

I heard cheering in the background but that didn't stop us. Annabeth and I quickly pulled away when someone cleared their throat.I think it was Connor.

We were reminded that our parents were here.

I knew we were both blushing but I didn't care.

"Get a room!" The stolls said.

We glared at them and Thalia helpfully shocked them.

"Percy, you gotta open presents now!" Bobby and Matthew said handing me a box. I grinned and opened it. Inside was a picture. The boys ran off somewhere.

I looked at the picture. It was Annabeth as a two year old in the bath tub.

I bit my tongue to muffle my laugh.

"Ehem." I shoved the picture back in the box.

Most of my guests looked at me curiously.

"What was that Seaweed Brain?"

"Uhh...nothing Wise Girl."She started walking towards me with a suspicious look.

"Let me see." She said.

"Boys! Run!" I told her brothers.

As I ran to my room. Everyone was watching again.

Annabeth caught up with me and tackled me to the ground. She quickly got the picture out of the box and stared at me.

Her face flushed and then she turned redder and turned to the boys in horror and Anger. "Ahh!" They screamed.

I wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist before she could lunge at them.

"Wise Girl, calm down."

"Boys what was in that box?" Mrs. Chase asked them strictly. They were about to answer happily-kinda, but one look from their sister kept them silent.

"Let me go, Seaweed Brain." She whispered.

"You can't kill them." I reminded her.

"I know." She said.

I then let her go.

I was a bit pleased that I could keep her in my arms without her escaping.

"Stupid Achilles curse." She grumbled.

I laughed and took the picture from the box and went to my room keeping if in my top drawer, locked away with a key.

When I came back Annabeth gave me a desperate look. "I won't show it to anyone." I said.

She glared at me uncertainly.

"I swear on the river Styx." I added and she groaned and buried her head in my chest.

The stolls were trying to get some info on the photo and Thalia made them cut it out.

"Well...you did look really cute." I whispered in Annabeth's ear, teasing her.

"Percy..." She warned deadly serious. She reached back and touched my Achilles spot gently but it was enough to get me shaking wildly. Luckily nobody cared to pay Attention to us.

I glared at her playfully.

"Hey, Lovebirds!" Thalia called. We turned to her.

"You have more presents to open." Annabeth grimaced.

I went to a table where all the presents were.

They were all wrapped in the same way.

Did they take some gift wrapping classes or something?

Every camper from camp half blood besides Annabeth and I gave me sly smiles.

I opened a gift from the stolls and prepared for the worst. It was a DVD.

"Uhh?" I looked at it suspiciously.

"The lake." They answered nonchalantly.

Annabeth took the DVD from me and quickly hid it in her bag sending every camper a death glare.

I tugged on my shirt.

"Open another one." Thalia said slightly laughing.

Everyone knew about the underwater kiss in the lake thing.

I turned a little pink along with Annabeth.

I opened another one, Ignoring some snickering.

Another picture? I looked at it. My eyes went wide.

I showed it to my girlfriend.

She blushed and told me to keep it.

I put it aside and opened another one. It was the same picture. "okay..."

I opened about 16 more gifts handed out by Thalia in some order and the result was the same.

Every half blood gave me similar looks.

I turned the first picture I got around.

**C  
**

"What?"

I turned the other pictures around one by one.

**O**

**N**

**G**

**R**

**A**

**T**

**U**

**L**

**A**

**T**

**I**

**O**

**N**

**S**

**P**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**A**

**B**

**E  
**

**T**

**H**

"Congratulations Percabeth?." I read out loud.

Everyone save Percabeth's Parents Burst out Laughing, even bobby and Matthew was in on it.

"When did you guys plan this?" Annabeth asked.

"The picture tells the story." Dad said.

"You know about this too?"

"Well, some fish told me about it and I took a picture as a remembrance."

"Y-you took the picture?" I asked with wide eyes.

How could my own Father betray me like that?

He nodded and mom came and took a picture from me.

"Oh Percy!" Mom exclaimed seeing her son kissing his girlfriend in an air bubble underwater.

"Oh dad!" I said.

Apparently Percabeth was red as a tomato, As from what Nico commented.

Dad laughed along with camp.

Paul and the chases looked at the picture while Annabeth and I stood slap jawed with nothing to say. What else could I say? I love her with all that I am. The picture reminded me of what's mine and I kissed Annabeth again.(_hey that rhymed!_)

* * *

**Messed-up but cute one-shot huh? REVIEW!**


End file.
